A New Life
by Adamante
Summary: Claire, a 19 year old girl, moves to Mineral Town in hopes of her sick sister getting better. What awaits them in Mineral Town?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is DiaDiamond; you can call me Dia if you want. This is my first story on FanFiction, so it might not be that good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume does.

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_**

* * *

**__**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

--

"The calm rocking of the boat, the salty smell of the sea, and the nicebreeze. So peaceful." Claire said while leaning on the railing of the boat, she then put her hand in the cool water. "I wonder how it's going to be like in Mineral Town; I hope it's nice there."

_Flashback_

_Claire was walking home from a long day of work. She sighed. "I'm so tired, I can't wait to get home and rest." When she got home, she saw that the lights were already on. "Cristina must be home already. Cris! I'm home!" Someone came out of a room, but it wasn't Cristina. _

"_Oh! you're home!" said an elderly woman with grey hair in a bun. _

_Claire laughed. "Victoria, I've said before you don't have to call me 'Ms'. Just call me Claire; you're even older than me!" Claire said with a smile on her face. _

"_Well then Claire, we have a problem." Victoria said with a worried look on her face._

"_What is it?" Claire said with the same look. _

"_It's Cristina, I believe that she was having trouble breathing-" But she was cut off._

"_What! Cristina are you okay!?" Claire asked while running off into the direction of Cristina's room. "Cristina?" There on the bed was a girl who appeared to be about 6 or 7. "Oh Cristina please be okay!" Claire said with tears in her eyes. _

_Victoria walked into the room."Don't worry Claire. I called a doctor over, and he said she was fine and that all she needed was some bed rest." _

"_Oh, I'm so glad!" Claire wiped away her tears and smiled at Cristina._

_The next day Claire went to check on Cristina. Claire knocked on Cristina's door—she didn't want to barge in. "Cris? Are you awake? May I come in?" _

"_Yes, you can come in." A small voice from the other side of the door said. Claire entered the room and sat next to the bed. "Cris, are you feeling alright?" She asked with concern in her voice._

"_Oh, I'm okay, sorry if I worried you and Ms. Victoria." Cristina said with a saddened look on her face. _

_Claire put on a fake smile, even though on the inside she was as depressed as Cristina. "Oh, don't be sad, it's not your fault." Claire put a hand on Cristina's back trying to comfort her. _

"_It __**is**__ my fault! If it wasn't for my illness you wouldn't feel so much sadness and worry!" Cristina hugged Claire and started to cry. Claire rubbed her hand on Cristina's back in a comforting manner. _

"_It's going to be alright," Claire whispered. "I promise you it's going to get much better."_

_Cristina cried until she fell back asleep. Claire quietly exited out of the room. "Is Cristina okay?" Victoria asked with a worried look on her face. _

"_She's fine; she was just worried that because of her illness, she caused both of us problems." Claire said looking like she was about to cry herself._

"_That's not true! I love taking care of both you and Cristina; you two cause me no problems!" Victoria yelled._

_Claire smiled. "Thank you…… Oh! Did the doctor tell you anything else while he was here?" Claire asked. _

"_Well, he did say that her breathing problems were probably caused by the polluted air of the city, and that she needed to move somewhere with cleaner air." Victoria said. _

_Claire sighed. "I don't know where we could move to though. Victoria, I'm going to my room to think this over." Claire was depressed, she promised that she would make it better for Cristina, but she just didn't know how to do that yet. _

"_Oh, well I'll get lunch ready, and I'll call your job to tell them you're not feeling well today." Victoria said with a smile on her face. _

"_Thanks Victoria." Claire said returning the smile._

_Claire was sitting in her room trying to think of what to do. "Where should we go? How can I make Cristina feel better?" Claire was asking these questions to herself until she saw a newspaper out the corner of her eye. _

"_Right when you need something, these articles always tell you want to hear like the perfect place you need to get to or just the item you need." She mumbled while picking up the newspaper._

_The article said in bold letters __**'Need A New Place to Live?'**__ "My God, how do they do that?" She asked in utter shock. But despite that shock, she decided to read it anyway._

_**Need A New Place to Live?**_

_**We have the perfect place for you then! Welcome to the beautiful Mineral Town. We have beautiful scenery, friendly townspeople, monthly festivals, and an available farm! So if you want to live in this beautiful town. You can take of this farm! All you have to do is call MT Realtor at 555-FARM. Come join us today!**_

"_Mineral Town… I'll do it! What was that number again?" So, for the rest of the day, Claire talked to MT Realtor about the farm and started to pack her and Cristina's things._

_**Two Days Later**_

"_I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I want to get Cristina there as soon as possible." Claire said to Victoria with an apologetic look on her face. Claire, Cristina, and Victoria were at the dock saying their goodbyes. _

_Victoria sadly smiled. "It's alright Claire, I understand. I will truly miss both of you."_

"_Do we really have to leave Claire?" Cristina said with a sad look. _

"_Yes, it's for your health. I don't want to leave either, but we have to." Claire said. _

_Cristina ran to Victoria and hugged her. "I'll send you letters everyday, I promise." Cristina said on the verge of tears. _

"_Victoria, I'll make sure to do that too. You were like a mother to me ever since our parents died." Claire said with tears in her eyes. _

"_Likewise Claire, you both are like daughters to me." Victoria said. _

_The sound of the loudspeaker interrupted their conversation._

_**All people going to Mineral Town, your boat has arrived. I repeat, all people going to Mineral Town, your boat has arrived.**_

"_Looks like it's time to go. Goodbye Victoria, we'll visit when Cristina gets a little better." Claire said getting on the boat. _

"_I'll try to visit too Claire." Victoria told her._

_As soon as Claire and Cristina got on the boat, it started to sail off. Victoria waved until they were out of sight._

_End of Flashback_

_We have arrived at Mineral Town. I repeat, we have arrived at Mineral Town. _

Claire turned to Cristina with a smile on her face. "We're here Cris."

* * *

I'm going to clear a few things up. Cristina is Claire's 7 year old sister, and Victoria was their housekeeper. She was already the housekeeper when their parents were still alive, and when they died she decided to move in with them. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did then I'll update, so please review. Ciao darlings!

I hope you liked it. That was the first chapter. So, if you like it, then I'll update. So please review. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is Dia! Here's the next chapter for those of you who reviewed. This chapter will about Claire and Cristina's arrival in Mineral Town and the meeting with Mayor Thomas. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.

_**

* * *

**__**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**--**_

_**Claire's POV**_

When I got off of the boat, I saw that we were at a beach with two shacks and a white staircase leading to the town probably. So, I decided to go up the stairs and try to find the farm.

"Cristina, let's go this way." I said pointing to the white staircase.

Cristina nodded and started to follow me. As soon as we got up the staircase, I saw that we were in a place that was probably the town square. I also saw that there were three different roads going out of the town square, so I chose to take the one to the left.

"Claire, which way is the farm?" Cristina asked me, a little confused.

"I'm not sure, but I'm taking that road to the left." I pointed to road I was talking about, and she followed me without saying anything else.

When we turned the corner, I saw there was a farm with cows grazing about, a farm with chickens running around, and a small shop across from the chicken farm. '_I'll check these places out later.'_

So we walked down further, and there were two more roads. '_What's with all the roads?'_ And again I chose to take the one on the left. I saw a place with a horrible looking field, buildings that were possibly barns, and I guess a small house.

"Is this the farm Claire?" I looked at the so called farm. '_I __**really**__ hope not.' _

I looked down at Cristina. "I'm not sure Cristina, but-"

"Oh! Are you ?" I was cut off by a short man in almost completely red clothes and a round nose.

"Uh, yes and who might you be?" I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Well yes, excuse me for my rudeness, but I am Mayor Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town." He proudly proclaimed. I could've sworn that he was trying to impress us when he did that.

'_Only an idiot would be impressed by this guy.'_ I mean who would really be impressed with a—

"You're the mayor? Then this **must** be a great place!" Cristina exclaimed. _'Cristina! Don't tell me you're really impressed!'_

"Why thank you dear, and what is your name?" Thomas said with a goofy smile on his face.

"My name's Cristina!" It seemed to me that Cristina really liked Thomas.

While Cristina and Thomas were talking, I examined this so called farm. The field had rocks, stumps and weeds in it and the buildings looked very old.

"---re, --aire, Claire!" I snapped out of my daze and turned to Cristina and Thomas.

"Mr. Thomas told me that this is the farm that we'll be staying on." Cristina said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, well the-," I started, but then I realized. '_Wait! __**This**__ is our farm!'_

I suddenly turned to Thomas and was about to say some very unpleasant things to him, but I just said, "Is this true Mayor Thomas?" Putting on the nicest face I could put on at that moment.

"Oh yes, this is the farm you bought. I just can't believe you fell for the—," he suddenly looked at Cristina, who had a very confused look on her face, and stopped what he was about to say. "Oh never mind."

If Cristina wasn't here then I'd do things not suited for children's eyes. "Cristina, could you check out the house and the other buildings for me?" I said, trying to look as normal as I could, but I guess I tried too hard because Cristina only nodded with a confused combined with worried face and ran off.

Okay. There's no hiding it, I was **pissed **off. I guess even Cristina knew that. So I asked the mayor, "What was that last part you were about to say?" With the fakest smile known to man.

"Well," Thomas started, "I was saying that you fell for the ad in the newspaper." What! I did all this for Cristina and it was all a lie! What am I supposed to do now!?

"You… LIED TO ME!" I was about to seriously hurt him if Cristina hadn't came up to us at that moment. "Hey Claire! The buildings look okay, but the house only has one bed." Cristina explained to me.

To hide my anger, I just continuously nodded my head to everything she told me with a smile on my face.

"Mhm. That's good. I was just chatting with the mayor about how great a farm this is going to be. Right, Mayor Thomas?" I glared at him to make sure he said the right answer.

"Uh, y-yeah that's correct!" Thomas stammered. I really must have scared him with my glare.

"Are we keeping the farm?" Cristina asked. I did this for Cristina, the least I could do was give it a try.

"Sure!" I said. Cristina jumped in joy and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Claire!" She yelled.

Yeah, I think I'll give this a try.

_**

* * *

**__**Thomas POV**_

I was supposed to meet a woman called Claire at the pier today, but I'm running a little late. Just when I turned the corner, I saw a woman with blonde shoulder length hair and a little girl with hair of the same color, except she had pigtails. They were both standing at the entrance of the old farm.

"Oh! Are you ?" I asked, hoping it was her.

"Uh, yes and who might you be?" She sounded a bit annoyed. Well, it did appear that she was talking to the little girl before I interrupted them.

"Well yes, excuse me for my rudeness, but I am Mayor Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town." I said proudly. I hope they were impressed by my status.

"You're the mayor? Then this **must** be a great place!" The small girl exclaimed. She must have been impressed, but it didn't work with Claire it seems.

"Why thank you dear, and what is your name?" I happily asked.

"My name's Cristina!" She told me. I believe we could get along very well.

Claire seemed to forget about us and went to look over the farm, so I decided to talk to Cristina for a bit. "You know Cristina, this is the farm you'll be staying on." I whispered.

"Really? I have to tell my sister." Cristina turned to Claire and started to call her name. "Claire, Claire, Claire!" Claire suddenly turned around to look at us. Cristina continued talking. "Mr. Thomas told me that this is the farm we'll be staying on."

"Oh, well the-," Claire suddenly stopped mid-sentence for some reason. All of a sudden, her expression turned grim.

Then she suddenly turned to me with a scary looking smile. "Is this true Mayor Thomas?"

I hesitated for a minute, but answered anyway. "Oh yes, this is the farm you bought. I just can't believe you fell for the --," I looked at Cristina; I didn't want to say something so cruel in front of her, so I stopped myself. "Oh never mind."

Claire turned to Cristina and asked her to check out the house and the other buildings. There's no hiding it, she's really **ticked** off. I guess Cristina noticed it too. She turned to me with a big grin. The corners of her mouth were… twitching. "What was that last part you were about to say?" She asked.

Without thinking, I answered. "Well," I hesitated, "I was saying that you fell for the ad in the newspaper." My Goddess! What did I just do!?

Claire had a look of anger mixed with sadness; suddenly, it just all turned to anger. "You…LIED TO ME!" It looked like she was about to hurt me if Cristina hadn't shown up.

"Hey Claire! The buildings look okay, but the house only has one bed." Cristina explained. Claire suddenly changed her expression to fake happiness and nodded to everything Cristina said.

"Mhm. That's good. I was just chatting with the mayor about how great a farm this is going to be. Right, Mayor Thomas?" She glared at me to make sure I said the right answer.

So, in fear of my life I answered. "Uh, y-yeah that's correct!" I stammered.

"Are we keeping the farm?" Cristina asked.

Claire had a look of thoughtfulness for a moment and finally said, "Sure!"

Cristina jumped in joy and hugged Claire. "Oh thank you Claire!" I can see that these sisters are really close. But here was still one thing on my mind as I left.

'_I bet it's that time of month...'_

* * *

So that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it! In the next chapter I'll try to let them meet the other residents of Mineral Town. Well until then. Ciao darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's Dia! I thank those of you who have reviewed. This chapter will be about Claire and Cristina's meeting with the Mineral Town residents. But don't let me keep you here any longer. Enjoy!

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Claire's POV**_

After Mayor Thomas left, we walked into the house to unpack. When we got in there, I saw that there was a small bed, a TV, a table, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Some of this stuff was probably left by the person who used to stay here. "Well Cristina, let's get unpacked."

After a whole day of fixing up the house and unpacking, we finally got everything just right. "Claire, you can sleep in the bed." Cristina told me. _'Oh, I completely forgot about that.'_

"No, No! I think we can share the bed until we can get another one!" I told Cristina. "Really Claire?"Cristina asked. "Yeah! I won't let you sleep on the floor; you don't know what's down there." Cristina just smiled and crawled into bed. I got in right after her; I let her get on the side by the wall because I didn't want her to fall.

She went right to sleep; she must have been very tired. "I promise you Cristina, I will make it better for you somehow." I hugged her close to me and fell asleep too.

The next day I heard knocking at door. I answered it as fast as I could so it wouldn't wake Cristina. "Hello?" I said in a low voice. I saw a very muscular man in a gray sleeveless shirt and brown hair. "Well hello! My name is --,"

"Shhh!" I put my finger up to my mouth and shushed him. He was very loud and would probably wake Cristina. "I'm sorry for doing that, but my sister's in there sleeping and I don't want her to be woken up." I pointed over to Cristina, who was sleeping.

"Oh well sorry miss, I understand." The man said in a low tone as well. "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Zack, the shipper." Zack said. "A…shipper? What's that? I asked pretty much confused. "You see that box over there by the field?" Zack pointed to a box outside next to the field. "Yeah." I said "Well, it's a shipping bin. You put things in it that you want to sell like crops, produce, and other items; also, I come at 5:00 everyday to pick up whatever you put in there and pay you on the spot."

'_Oh, so __**that's**__ how you make money here.'_ I nodded my head to tell him that I understood. "Well, that's about all Ms…"

"Claire, my name is Claire." I told him. "Well yes, that's about all Ms. Claire; I'll be back at 5:00." And with that he left. I checked my watch and it was about 6:30. _'No one would be awake at this time probably.'_ So I went to the kitchen and made breakfast with the little food I had. "Cristina! It's time for breakfast!" As soon as I 

said that, Cristina was up. We sat at the small table and ate our breakfast. "You know Cristina, I was thinking that after we eat our breakfast we could go explore the town and introduce ourselves. What do you think?" Cristina suddenly had a smile on her face and threw her arms up in joy. "That's a great idea! I hope I can meet some kids my age!" I hope so too because it'd be lonely for her if there wasn't.

Right when we finished our breakfast, there was more knocking at the door. _'I wonder who it is now.'_ I got up and answered the door with Cristina right behind me. I open the door to find Thomas. "Mr. Thomas! Good morning!" Cristina said. "A good morning to you too Cristina." Thomas said with that goofy smile of his.

"But Ms. Claire, I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to introduce both you and Cristina to the residents." Thomas said with a smile. It looks like he completely forgot the incidents of yesterday. "Yeah! What a great idea! Right Claire?" Cristina said. I was going to regret this I bet. "Y-yeah, great idea." I said with a forced smile.

When we walked out of the farm, I saw those three places from yesterday. "Hey, Thomas." Thomas turned to look at me. "Yes, Ms. Claire?" I'm really getting tired of everyone calling me 'Ms'. "Can we visit these three places first?" Thomas just nodded.

We went to the small shop first. The sign said they were open right now so we went in. When we got in there I heard the sound of iron. _'This must be a blacksmith.'_ I saw an old man standing at a counter and a boy about my age behind him forging a tool I guess. "Well hello, what have you come here for?" the old man said in a polite manner. "Well, I just came to introduce these two." 

Thomas said to the man. "Claire, Cristina. This is Saibara, and that's his grandson Gray. And this is Claire and her little sister Cristina; they're taking over the farm."

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Claire, Cristina."Saibara said in a polite manner still. I guess he doesn't want to lose any potential costumers. "Nice to meet you too Saibara and Gray." I said, looking at Gray; he hasn't really said anything. "Nice to meet you Mr. Saibara and Mr. Gray." Cristina said as well. Saibara looked at Gray like he was expecting something. "Introduce yourself! Don't be rude!" Saibara said. "Nice to meet you." Gray wasn't much of a talker was he?

"Well we must get going now! Goodbye!" Thomas said. Saibara and Gray waved at us as we left. "Why did Mr. Gray stay quiet while we were there?" Cristina asked. "Well, I think he's just a quiet boy, but other people see him as a jerk." Thomas said with a sad look on his face. "Well that's not nice! He's not a jerk just because he's quiet!" Cristina really must have been mad, but she's right. We got to the chicken farm right after that conversation.

We walked in and I saw chickens running about in a little fence just like yesterday. Thomas told us we should go in the building that read Poultry Farm. There were three people inside a woman with pink hair, a younger woman with pink hair, and a man with brownish-blonde hair and glasses. "Let me introduce you," Thomas said, "the oldest woman is Lillia, the younger woman is her daughter, Popuri, and the young man is her son, Rick."

"Nice to meet you." They all said. "Oh, yes this is Claire and her little sister Cristina." The older woman, Lillia, walked over to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Claire; if you need to buy any chickens then come here." She had a calm and friendly air about her. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Lillia, Popuri, and Rick." Cristina said. "Yes Lillia, Popuri, and Rick nice to meet you." I decided to say.

"Oh! Would you two like some spa-boiled eggs?" Rick went over and got some off of the table. "But if you don't like eggs then--,"

"No! We love eggs!" I said and accepted them gratefully. I put the eggs in my rucksack. "Bye Lillia, Rick, Popuri!" I said as I waved to them. They waved back at us as we left.

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you. When you need a tool upgraded or made, just go to Saibara's place." Thomas explained. "Thanks for the news." I said with much sarcasm. "You're very welcome Claire." Thomas had that goofy smile again._ 'How gullible can you be? That was sarcasm!'_

Then we made it to the farm with the cows and went in. There was an old man there named Barley and little girl about Cristina's age named May, whom Cristina became good friends with. Barley told us that they sell cows and sheep there and even gave us a horse, which Cristina named Star.

Thomas told us that the town square is where they have most of their town activities, or festivals as they call it. We went to the beach and it appears Zack lives in the shack with another guy named Won. The other shack is a shop that only opens in the summer because the owner, Kai, only comes in summer.

We visited the Church where Carter lives and we ditched Thomas for a while and found out these little things called Harvest Sprites live behind the Church. Carter told us that he teaches the kids everyday, so Cristina will be going there from now 

on. We went to the Clinic and there was a doctor there (yes, his name is doctor) with a woman named Elli, who is his assistant.

Then we went to the Supermarket where a man named Jeff lives. Also his wife, Sasha, and his daughter, Karen live there too. We can buy seeds and all kinds of food there. We saw Thomas's house, he lives there with his son, Harris. Next to that was an old woman named Ellen's house. She's Elli grandmother and lives there with Elli and Stu, Elli's little brother. Stu and Cristina became good friends.

We also saw the Library where the librarian, Mary, lives with her parents Anna and Basil. And there was a place called Aja Winery that sells wine. Duke lives there with his wife Manna, who talks waaay too much. Next to that there was an Inn/Bar. It's an Inn, but has a bar as well. There was a man there named Doug who lives with his daughter Ann. I also found out that Gray lives here along with a guy named Cliff. And Kai during summers.

And last is a man who lives in the forest. His name is Gotz. He upgrades your buildings. Cristina was kind of afraid of him. Thomas also told us that they have a goddess called the Harvest Goddess and that the road out of this town leads to a place called Forget-Me-Not-Valley. (Weird name if you ask me)

After that Thomas left and we went back to the farm. "I'm so tired; I have to rest for a little while." As soon as I got back in the house I saw that there was something different. '_Now I know! There is another bed in here! Wait. What?'_ I saw a note on the table.

_Dear Claire and Cristina,_

_Yesterday the mayor told us that there were two of you and we remembered that the previous farmer had only one bed. So we decided to give you one of ours. Not that many people visit Mineral Town anyway. So we hope you like it!_

_Sincerely, Everyone at the Inn_

"That was nice of them wasn't it Claire?" Cristina asked. "Yeah!" I told her. That was nice of them, but I'm just disturbed by the fact that our front door doesn't have a lock and someone can get in anytime they want….

--

That was the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. So all the introductions are over and done with. So please review! Ciao darlings!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is Dia! This chapter will be about Claire and Cristina's start at farm life and maybe a little more interaction with the residents. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Claire's POV**_

I asked Saibara if he could make some kind of lock for my door, but told me he couldn't. Well I guess we're just gonna have to live with it. Cristina went to the church for her daily lessons and I just planted some seeds. "What should I do now?" I asked myself. _'Oh yeah! Zack said I can ship items other than crops and produce! So maybe there's some things in the forest.' _So I decided to go to the forest and forage for things, but I'd have to pass my farm to get there.

That's when I finally noticed that something was on my tree after three days. "Hey is this a beehive?" I asked no one in particular. "I could get honey from there and use for food or put it in the shipping bin!" I got some honey and decided that I would sell it, because I needed more money.

"Okay, that's that. Now I need to look for more items!" I headed off into the direction of the forest. When I got there, I walked up a hill. On top of the hill was a waterfall, hot springs, and a cave. I saw items on the ground like herbs and these other things someone called bamboo shoots.

I chose to check out the cave later. When I finished all my gathering it was about 3:30. Cristina was coming back at 4:00. So I decided to go visit the library, I would leave when they closed.

I opened the door to the library and saw Mary writing something. "What's that Mary?" I asked. Mary jumped in surprise and suddenly turned to me. I didn't mean to scare her. "I-It's a n-novel I'm writing." She stammered. Librarian writing a book, I guess that makes sense. "Really? I love to read! Can I read it when you're done?" Mary had a look of surprise on her face, and then it turned into a smile. "Of course Claire!"

I went to the bookshelf and got a book. I saw a nearby table and sat down to read. That's when I noticed that someone was sitting next to me. _'That boy looks familiar. Oh! That's the guy at the blacksmith, Gray!' _I decided to start a friendly conversation. "Hello. How are you doing?" He looked up from his book and looked to me. "I'm fine. You're the new farmer right?" Wow! He talks more than I thought! "Yeah, I'm Claire."

He just nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "What? Were you about to say something?" I asked, getting curious. "Well yeah, I wanted to ask you about moving to a farm, why'd you do it?" He wanted to know that? "Well, the air in the countryside is better than the city's and my sister is sickly; I also wanted to see how owning a farm was like." He thought for a moment then replied. "I have a brother who works on a farm. So if you need any advice, I could call him and he'd help." Really? Gray was a nice person; I don't know why people see him as a jerk.

"Thank you so much! I really need the help! But wait, aren't Barley and Lillia here for that?" I asked. "Oh, well I didn't think of that…" He said thinking about something. I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "Thanks for the offer anyway! If it's something that Barley or Lillia doesn't know then I'll ask him!

After talking for about 20 minutes, Mary came to us and told us that the library was about to close. "Well bye Mary! I might come tomorrow if I have some free time." Mary nodded her head. "Bye Mary." Gray said. "See you two later." Mary said and then closed the door.

I turned to Gray. "See you later Gray. If I come to the library tomorrow I hope I see you there so the three of us can talk and stuff." He nodded his head. "Me too, see ya." He walked off in the direction of the Inn. I waved until he was out of sight. "That reminds me of when we left Victoria(chapter 1). I should write her a letter! But I have to go pick up Cristina first!" When I got Cristina, we said goodbye to Carter and walked home. I told her about writing Victoria a letter and she happily agreed.

When we finished the letter, it turned out like this.

_Dear Victoria,_

_Cristina and I are doing okay. Cristina is getting much healthier living in the countryside. There are many great places here and many great people. We only have a horse right now Cristina named it Star. You should come visit us sometimes._

_Love,_

_Claire & Cristina_

"Well, I'll mail this tomorrow. We should get our rest." Cristina looked at me with a questioning look. "Claire, you know those festivals? Which one is next?" I walked over to the calendar and looked at it. "The next one is Spring Thanksgiving when boys give girls cookies, in return for the Winter Thanksgiving I think." I never really cared about romance that much. As long as I'm with Cristina, I'm fine.

"Do you want to get cookies Claire?" Cristina asked. I thought for moment. "It'd be nice if I got something, but if I didn't, it wouldn't matter because these people barely know me anyway." Cristina nodded and started to get in bed. "Goodnight, Claire."

"Goodnight." I wasn't tired though. I thought about how life would be like here if we stayed forever. I think I made two friends: Gray and Mary. They're both so nice to me, even though were strangers. I think this will become our new home.

The next day I got up early. I went outside and got more honey but this time I put it in the refrigerator. I brushed Star (Saibara gave me a brush for free) and watered the plants, they were starting to grow. After I did all of that I woke Cristina up and she went off to the church. I went to the cave and saw rocks everywhere. While we were talking at the library yesterday, Gray told me that there were ores and jewels inside these rocks. I planned to use them to get more money.

I came here at 10:00 and stopped at 12:00. I didn't want to spend my whole day in here so I stopped after two hours and managed to get a few ores. I put most of them in the shipping bin and stopped by the Blacksmith's to give some to Gray and Saibara. When I got in there, Saibara said that Gray went to the library. So I gave Saibara his ores and headed off to the library.

I was so caught up in getting there so I bumped into somebody. I was falling until that person I bumped into caught me. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. They let me go and I stood up straight. "Uh, yeah sorry for that." I was so embarrassed they probably thought I was clumsy. The person was laughing. "No problem." That's when I finally decided to actually look at this mystery person and I found out it was Cliff, the guy who stays at the Inn with Gray.

"Excuse me, but I have to get to the library." I told him. "Really? I have nothing to do so can I go with you?" He asked. I didn't mind him going with me, the more the merrier right? Plus I could make a new friend. "Sure!"

When we arrived there Mary was writing her novel and Gray was at a table reading a book. I went to Gray and gave him his ores which he gratefully took. Cliff got a book and sat down next to me. Mary decided to take a break and we all talked together until it was time to go. We all said our goodbyes. Mary went inside her house, Cliff and Gray went back to the Inn and I went to go get Cristina. It was about 5:00 so I decided that we could go visit the Inn. When we went in there, I saw Ann at the counter with Doug. Ann suddenly greeted us when she saw us. "Hi Claire! Cristina!"

"Hey Ann!" we both said in unison. I got some water for me and Cristina, and we talked to Ann. "I can't wait for the Spring Thanksgiving!" I gave Ann a questioning look. "Why are you so excited? Do you like someone?" Ann's face turned red. "U-um, k-kinda."

"Oh! Who is it?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face. "W-well, u-uh--,"

"Ann! I need your help!" Doug said. And I was just about to find out too. "Claire, today at church there were two new kids learning there." Cristina told me. "Oh really we—,"

"Claire, Cristina! How are you?" Rick came to us and sat down at our table. "Did you like the spa-boiled eggs?"

"Yeah! They were great. Thanks Rick!" I said. "You're welcome. So you come here now?" he asked.

"Not that much, I just chose to visit today." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:00. "Sorry Rick, but we have to go. It was nice talking to you though." Rick just nodded. "Oh it's all right. It was nice talking to you too." I went up to the counter and told Ann that we were leaving. She was sad at first, but when I told her we would come back she got back to her cheery self.

Cristina and I left the Inn and went back home. On our way home, Cristina told me about the kids that only came on Thursday and that she had a crush on one of them. When we got home, Cristina went right to sleep. I wonder what's in store for us in the future. I hope Cristina will be alright.

--

So that's the fourth chapter! Not one of my best, but it's okay. I'll try to do my best and get better in the future. I'm planning some big events so make sure you keep on reading! Please review! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Dia here! So here's the fifth chapter! These chapters are just events leading up to a big one! So please read and review! Enjoy!

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Claire's POV**_

It's been a few weeks since Cristina and I moved to Mineral Town. The Spring Thanksgiving festival passed and I was like the only one who didn't get anything. (sad isn't it?) But when I went to the church to pick up Cristina, all the kids and Carter threw a party for me. I was very happy that they'd do that for me.

I guess I've developed some kind of schedule now. Everyday after Cristina leaves, I do farm work, go to the cave or forage, go to the library, go to the Inn after that, and then go home. Oh, and Victoria writes us letters, but she can't visit us because she has to take care of her granddaughter, whose mother has recently died.

The Horse Race and Cooking Festival was just a few days ago too. Cristina loved watching the horses race. I secretly bet on some. Cristina asks me where I get all the diamonds and other stuff from. On the cooking festival, I met a large man named the Gourmet. He judges the food. I think Doug won the cooking festival and Karen was the worst. The Gourmet said make **juice**, but what Karen entered wasn't even identifiable!

It's the last day of Spring now, and everyone's talking about the summer festival tomorrow and how this guy, Kai, is coming back. I wonder how he's like; Popuri talks about him all the time and Rick just rants about how bad he is. They say Kai makes great food, so I'm looking forward to that.

I just made it to the church to get Cristina. "Claire! Claire!" Cristina said, running to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"He said he likes me too!" Cristina was clearly happy. I guess she was talking about that boy she liked, the one who always came once a week. "Well I'm happy for you Cris!"

"He gave me a present today for my birthday because he wasn't here yesterday." Cristina showed me a necklace. "It's really pretty, Cris. How old is this boy?" If she said 12 or 13, then I don't know what's wrong with that boy. "He's eight." A few seasons older than her, guess that's fine. "We're gonna get married! Well, that's what he said." She's infatuated with this guy. "How's May and Stu?"

"They're fine. Elli was gonna take us all to the beach this weekend. Wanna come?" Cristina had a few friends too. I'm glad she does, because she can't stay attached to me forever. "Of course I'll come!" I ruffled her hair and we walked to the Inn.

"Claire?" I looked down at Cristina. "Yes?" Cristina yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Can you take me home first? I'm tired." She's been tired a lot lately.

"Sure Cris." We walked home and I tucked her into bed. I didn't want to leave her alone so I stayed with her. After about 30 minutes I heard knocking on my door. I opened the door to see Ann, Cliff, and Gray? "Is everything alright? You said you'd come to the Inn today." Ann said with a worried look. "Yeah it's ok. Cristina was just tired and I decided to stay with her." I looked at Cliff and Gray. "Um, Ann why are they here?" I asked. "Well, um, I thought you were being attacked so I brought them with me to help. We looked everywhere and this was the last place." Ann had a nervous smile and scratched the back of her head. Sometimes, I just don't get what goes on in her head. "She didn't bring us here, more like **dragged** us." Gray said from beside Ann. "What! Why I oughta--,"

"It's okay! I'm just glad you guys were worried about me." It was true. I was grateful that I had friends that worried about me this much. "It's no problem! Right guys?" Ann said. "Yeah." Both Gray and Cliff said in unison. "See ya at the Beach Festival tomorrow Claire!" Ann yelled as they left. "You too!" I replied.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a fun day it seems.' _And with that thought, I went to sleep.

The next day, I heard knocking at my door. I opened the door to find a tan man (rhymin'! XD) with a purple bandana at my door. "Hello, my name is Kai and I'll be staying for the whole summer; I hope you come visit my shop and try the food there." He seemed nice enough, nothing like Rick said. "I'll be sure to do that Kai. Oh, and my name is Claire."

"Nice to meet you Claire." Finally! Someone who doesn't call me 'Ms'! "Oh yeah! And be sure to come to the beach festival today!" I almost forgot. "I will!" I said as he left. I went back in to wake Cristina for the beach festival. When we got to the beach I saw that everyone was there talking to each other.

I saw the shack that I remember seeing the first day we got here. So I decided to go in. "Oh it's you Claire!" I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Kai. "Oh hey Kai, this is my little sister Cristina." Kai looked down at Cristina. "Nice to meet you Kai." Kai patted her head. "You too, Cristina."

"So Claire, Cristina. Would you like to try something?" Kai asked. "Yeah! Give me two shaved ices please." Kai went to go make us shaved ice. I looked at Cristina and saw her looking at the necklace the boy gave her. "Here you go, it's on the house." Kai gave us the shaved ice. "Thanks Kai!" Now I see that Rick was wrong. Kai is **nothing** like Rick said. After we finished our shaved ice, I went to go talk to Ann and Mary. Gray, Cliff, and Elli came over too. Popuri spent all her time talking to Kai, Rick was over there arguing with them, and Karen was trying to stop Rick from making a fool of himself. Cristina went to play with May and Stu. Doctor didn't come because he was still working.

So all in all, it was a good day. Cristina kept telling me about her 'boyfriend' as she put it. I had one chicken, a chick, and a sheep. I guess moving out here was a good idea after all. Cristina was tired again so she went to sleep early. I decided that I would always stay with her no matter what happens, till the day I die.

Today was Friday, so we would be going to the beach tomorrow. Cristina left for lessons, and I'm here taking care of the work. _'I swear, when Cristina gets older I'll have her do some work.'_ "I have a little extra time, I'll take a walk." I wanted to just spend some time on Mother's Hill. When I got to Mother's Hill I sat down and looked at the view. "I remember when Cristina was still well and our parents were still alive.

_Flashback_

"_Claire! Cristina! Time for dinner!" A tall man with brown hair and glasses said. "We'll be right there Dad!" I said. I was 17 years old, in my last year of high school, and Cristina was 5, just starting school. We both ran downstairs to the kitchen. "I made your favorite foods today." A woman with long blonde hair said. " Thanks Mom!" I loved my parents very much. We never argued and they always supported us in everything we did. "How was your first day of school today Cristina?" Dad asked._

"_It was really fun! I met all these other kids and we played together all day!" Cristina really must have loved it. Mom directed her attention at me. "How about you Claire?" Well it was just a normal school day. "Nothing happened really, just a normal day."_

"_I see. I bet something interesting will happen sooner or later!" Mom and Dad were great parents. They did anything they could for you, they had great jobs, and we lived a wonderful life. Nothing could ruin it! Except.._

_End Flashback_

Something terrible happened, and that's when everything went wrong.

--

This was the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! The terrible thing will be in the next chapter. So please review! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, it's Dia! This chapter will have some flashbacks in it. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Claire's POV**_

I remembered something terrible. The way Cristina got those breathing problems; I just can't stand thinking about it!

_Flashback_

_We all went to visit Mom's friend, Ms. Camille, and her daughter Sophia. Mom said that Ms. Camille wanted us to visit because she wanted to meet me and Cristina. She must've been really rich, because she had a large three story house! As soon as we went inside, I saw servants everywhere! Then, a little girl came down and I expected her to be all snobby since she was rich, but she was really nice and decent. She was Cristina's age; they both went to her room on the third floor._

"_Let's play with my dolls Cristina!"_

"_Okay!"_

_I decided to stay up there with them because there was nothing else to do. After a while I had to go to the bathroom. I asked Sophia where it was and she told me. I was little reluctant to leave them alone, but I went away. Nothing will happen, I'd be right back. When I got out of the bathroom, Sophia was running downstairs crying for help._

"_Help! HELP! Someone! Cristina she's--,"_

_When I heard Cristina's name I suddenly started to follow Sophia. She told our parents and said to go outside. Fear was rapidly rising up inside me. When we got out there, Cristina was on the ground with bruises all over her body. Mom and Dad ran over to her as fast as they could._

"_C-cristina! Oh dear!"_

"_Claire! Call an ambulance!"_

_I didn't have a cell phone with me so I ran inside and used the phone. An ambulance came in about 5 minutes. We all followed the ambulance, even Ms. Camille and Sophia! When we got there they hurried to the emergency room. We had to wait in the waiting room. Sophia told me they were tossing a ball around the room, and she accidently threw it out the window. Cristina tried to catch it and you know the rest. Dad paced around the room like on all those shows when a man paces around the room when his wife is giving birth. Afterwards, the doctor came out and told us the situation. _

"_Well, she won't die."_

_We all sighed in relief._

"_But, she does have a broken arm and a bruised lung."_

_My mother looked terrified and asked._

"_Excuse me doctor, but how did her lung get bruised?"_

"_Well, when she fell out of the window, the speed she was falling at knocked the air out of her lungs, and she landed on her chest to top it off."_

"_Oh my." Mom said._

_I couldn't believe it! Mom was right, something interesting did happen! And not in a good way. What's going to happen to Cristina?_

"_Her lungs will heal over time, but she will have trouble breathing sometimes. It only lasts a little while, but if it gets serious, take her to the hospital. We all left and went back home; Cristina had to stay overnight. And that was the start of Cristina's problems, but right after that incident Ms. Camille and Sophia moved away and we never spoke to them again, I wonder why._

_End Flashback_

Every time I think about it I feel regret. I could've prevented if it wasn't for my damn bladder. But there is one good thing we got out of this, we moved to Mineral Town and met all these great people. I still wonder why Ms. Camille and her daughter moved away right after that incident. It was about time for me to visit the library now. So I got up and headed for the library. I forgot the library was closed, so I went to pick up Cristina.

"Claire I'm tired."

"Cristina, you're always so tired, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Cristina and I got to the house and she went right to sleep again. I wonder why she's like this. I got tired too, so I went to sleep. I heard a noise that woke me up. I looked around and saw it was still the middle of the night. I looked over to Cristina's bed and saw that she was gone. Then I heard the noise again, and saw that Cristina was at the table making something.

"Cristina what are you doing?"

"A-ah! I-I'm making something…," she stammered.

It looked like some kind of necklace, but I'm sure what it was.

"Is that a necklace?"

"A-ah well, yes."

"Who's it for?"

I already know who it's for.

"U-um, the boy I told you about."

"Why are you making it in the middle of the night?"

"Because when I give it to him, I want to say that I made it myself, and if I made it during the day you would probably want to help me."

_This_ is why she's always tired. She's been spending the last few days making this.

"I won't help you if you don't want me to, but I'll watch you make it."

So Cristina spent the night making the necklace and I told her a few tips. After that I went on with my own business. The next day, Cristina had the finished necklace and went to school with it. When I picked her up she told me that it didn't look great, but the boy loved it anyway.

"See Cristina? It all worked out in the end."

"Yeah!"

Since today was Saturday, the kids left the church at 10:00. So we would be going to the beach with Elli soon. Cristina and I went home and got ready to go to the beach. After that, we met up with Elli, May, and Stu at the beach. Elli and I sat down while the kids were playing.

"Has Cristina been having any problems lately?"

Since Elli is a nurse, I guess she _had_ to know these things.

"No, not really. She's been doing fine."

"Well that's good."

Right after Elli said that, Kai came up.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Hey Kai." I said.

"Hello Kai." Elli said as well.

You want something to eat from my shop? I been having slow business lately.

"Sure!" We both said in unison.

"Cristina! May! Stu!" I called. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled, and then ran over to us.

Cristina, May, Stu, and Elli got shaved ice and I got Baked Corn. Elli probably didn't get Baked Corn because it would get in her teeth and the way you have to eat it would just ruin her perfect image. After we ate, we all looked for things on the beach. We found some seashells and even some herbs, which Elli kept. Kai even joined in because he said he had nothing else to do. Everyone talked, played together, and at the end of the day we all watched a beautiful sunset. After that, everyone said their goodbyes and went their own ways. Kai went to the Inn. Elli, May and Stu went to drop May off and then went to their own house, and Cristina and I went back to our farm.

"Claire?"

"Yes Cristina?"

"Are we going to stay here forever?"

We're not going back to the city, I know that for sure. Even though Veronica's there we still can't go back. I'm afraid Cristina might have breathing problems. Now that I think of it, she hasn't had any problems ever since we moved here. Plus, the people here are wonderful.

"Yeah, we'll stay."

"Yay!"

Cristina put her arms up in joy and started to run towards the farm.

"Whoever gets to the farm last has to eat Karen's cooking!"

"Hey wait!"

I wasn't going to die yet!

--

That's chapter six! I got the idea of Cristina falling out of the window from my cousin. That can really happen, because the same thing happened to my cousin; she fell out of the window of her three story apartment and it bruised her lung. I have nothing else to say really. What I can say is that something is going to happen next chapter. So please review. Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been updating; I had things to do. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Yesterday was a really enjoyable day. We all went to the beach and had a great time. It's good to know that Cristina can still do things like any other kid. It was Sunday so Cristina didn't have to go to the church today. Since she was here I asked her to help me with the work. She got along with the animals well.

"Claire! What are we going to do with these eggs?"

"Put half of them in the shipping bin and keep the other half."

"Okay!"

Cristina's still so cheerful. Considering her condition and what happened to our parents.

_Flashback_

"_We're off to work!" Mom and Dad said._

"_See you tonight!"_

_It was a weekend so we didn't have to go to school. We both stayed at home with Victoria, our housekeeper. Mom and Dad told us that when they get home they would have something for us. _

_**Later that night**_

"_Where are Mom and Dad?"_

_I was getting worried. They told us they had something for us, yet they didn't come home. Victoria came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't worry, they probably just had to stay overnight for something; what other reason could there be?"_

"_I guess you're right Victoria."_

_We all went to sleep after waiting for a long time. Mom and Dad will come home tomorrow; I'm sure of it._

_The next day I woke up I walked into the kitchen expecting Mom and Dad to be there, but Victoria was there making breakfast. They were probably tired from a long night at work and went to sleep in their room._

"_Victoria, did Mom and Dad come back yet?" I asked with hope in my voice._

"_Not yet dear." Victoria said with an apologetic expression._

_I was really getting worried so I went to watch TV. I sat on the couch and turned it on._

"_**Yesterday on the corner of Maple and Clemmings, two people died."**_

"_Oh no, there are so many deaths these days." _

"_**We found a picture of them in the car."**_

_There was a picture of Mom and Dad on the screen with me and Cristina._

"_O-oh no."_

"_**They were shot and had a fatal car crash right after. The witnesses said that there were two people in the car when it happened, but we only found a man when we got there."**_

"_So they found Dad in the car."_

_I couldn't believe it! Mom and Dad died! It would never be the same again! We would never truly be happy without Mom and Dad. Why did this happen?_

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

"_Claire! What's wrong!" Victoria ran to me._

_I felt tears running down my face. "V-victoria, M-om and D-dad…"_

_Victoria looked at the TV and saw the news report. "O-oh dear."_

"_It's okay Claire, cry all you want it's okay." Victoria hugged me and I cried into her shoulder for a while. When Cristina woke up I didn't cry in front of her, but she had to know what happened so Victoria and I told her gently. She took it even worse than I did._

_When we went to Dad's funeral everyone there cried, except for me and Cristina. We cried all we could; we had to stay strong. We couldn't cry anymore. _

_They told us that Mom had to have died, because if she was in the car with Dad she must've had serious injuries and if she got out of the car she wouldn't be able to go that far. It was also nighttime so she couldn't see, but they still didn't find her body. _

_This was a very heartbreaking incident for both Cristina and I._

_End Flashback_

We had a tough life, especially Cristina. Her parents died when she was young and she fell out of a three story window at such a young age.

"Okay Claire, I'm done! What do I do now?"

"Nothing. We're done for today."

"Really? Well can I go visit May?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up later."

I walked Cristina to May's house, and planned to pick her up in a few hours. So in the meantime, I went to the library.

"Hey Mary! Hey Gray!"

"Hello Claire." Mary said in a polite tone.

"Hey." Gray said.

"Claire, I want to thank you."

"Why is that Mary?"

"Because of you, a few more people visit the library."

"You're welcome then. Glad to help!"

Suddenly, I hear the door burst open from behind me.

"Hey Mary, Claire, Gray!"

I turn around to see Ann at the door with a big grin on her face.

"Ann! What did I tell you about entering the library like that!" Mary scolded Ann.

"Uh, s-sorry." Ann scratched the back of her head with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, you know Claire entered like that, and you didn't say anything to her." Gray said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Claire! What have I told _you_ about that!" Oh great, now Mary was scolding _me_. I turned and glared at Gray.

"Thanks a lot Gray." I said, still glaring at him.

"Yeah! Thanks Gray!" Ann said from behind me.

"No problem, when I see or hear something wrong I correct it." He said with a smile.

"You know, that sounds exactly like something Mary or Elli would say." I said.

"What about me Claire?"

I looked towards Mary and saw she had an angry look on her face.

"W-well, uh--,"

"And I still haven't finished talking to you or Ann!"

"Oh man." Ann and I both said in unison.

So for at least five minutes, (it felt like five hours to me) Mary lectured us on etiquette, manners, gentleness, being quiet in the library, talking about people when they're right next to you, and she mumbled something about kids these days.

"And one more thing!—,"

"Mary, I think we get it."

"Well, as long you act like civilized people, I won't have any problems."

If Elli and Mary talked to each other more they'd be great friends, but then again that shouldn't happen. They would just annoy us with their combined perfectness! (if that's even a word) If anyone can get Mary to loosen up, it's me and Ann.

I stayed at the library for a few hours until I decided to go somewhere else.

"See ya later guys!"

"Bye!" They said.

I went around town and visited a few places that I don't usually visit. I visited and talked to people until it was 6:00.

"I better go get Cristina now." I said to myself.

When I got to May's house, Cristina looked at me and then hugged May and waved to Barley. After that she ran up to me.

"Claire! I had so much fun with May today! Stu should come next time!"

"Yeah, we should take him next time."

"What did you do today Claire?"

"Well I--,"

Cristina just stood there with a blank look on her face, then she started to fall.

"Cristina!"

I ran over to her and caught her just in time. _'Don't worry, she'll get back to normal in no time as usual, right?'_ What if she doesn't get back to normal? What if she stops breathing? What if she dies, and I'll be by myself. _'Don't think like that! Think positive!'_

I carried Cristina to the doctor's office. As soon as we got there, the doctor put Cristina on the bed and told me to go out into the waiting room. Elli came in and went to help doctor after giving me an apologetic look.

"Cristina please be alright."

--

So that was chapter seven. I think we only have a few more chapters to this story because I can't think of a lot more things for this story. So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Dia here! Sad to say, but this story is almost at its end. It's going to have a few more chapters because I can't really think of any other ideas for this story. It's my first story and I wasn't planning to have that many chapters anyway, but look on the bright side! I'm going to have a new story when this one is finished, so go to my profile and vote on the poll. Please enjoy the eighth chapter of A New Life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Cristina has been here for a while. The doctor and Elli managed to help her; I'm so grateful to them! If Cristina was gone I don't know what I would do. Cristina never had it this bad before; why was it like that this time? I thought this place was going to help, but she's gotten worse!

"Claire? You can see Cristina now." Elli said.

"Oh thank you!"

I immediately got out of my seat and practically ran to the room Cristina was in. When I got in there, she was in the bed with a breathing mask on her face.

"Cristina? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't talk; you need your rest."

"O-okay."

Cristina seemed to be okay; she was just tired. I wonder if she will ever heal.

"Claire? Can I come in?"

"Sure Elli."

Elli came in the room and gave me an apologetic look.

"Cristina's going to have to stay here for a while, but the good news is that we took an X-ray of her lungs and the bruise on it is healing."

I was very relieved. At least Cristina's lung is healing; it'll be over soon.

"Do you know how long it will be until her lung fully heals?" I asked Elli.

"Doctor said it should be healed in about Spring of next year. If I may ask, when did Cristina get that bruise on her lung?"

"It happened two years ago, when she was five." I said.

"So if it was two years ago, then it must have had the necessary time to heal."

"I guess so."

I know I needed to go back to the farm, but I just had to stay with Cristina.

"Elli, can I stay the night so I can stay with Cristina?"

"Sure, I'll tell doctor."

So, I stayed at the doctor's office overnight. The next day I still stayed there until got well enough to go home. Doug and Ann brought us food and other came to visit Cristina and I. After a while, Doctor said that Cristina could go. When we got home, the farm was already taken care of.

"My friends must've done all the farm work for me while I was at the doctor's office." I said.

"Let me check the mail Claire." Cristina said.

"Okay."

Cristina went to the mailbox and got something out. She came to me with two letters and a small box.

"Here you go Claire."

"What's this?"

The first letter said:

_Dear Claire and Cristina,_

_We hope you guys are doing alright and we give you our best wishes. Cristina, we hope you're doing okay._

_Sincerely,_

_The residents of Mineral Town_

That was nice of them, but what's this other stuff? The next letter said:

_Dear Claire and Cristina,_

_I forgot to give you girls something. I hope you are doing alright. Remember, you need to stick together. A present came with this gift open it after you read._

_Love,_

_Someone Dear to You_

Who was this person? Who could 'Someone Dear to You' be? It couldn't be Victoria; she wouldn't be mysterious about it. I looked at the box and started to open it. Inside, there were two lockets with pictures of our family in it. I gave one to Cristina. What kind of stranger would give you a locket with a picture of your family in it?

The chicken festival was coming up so I entered my oldest chicken. The next day, Cristina and I headed to the square. Our chicken was up against one of Rick's chickens. Everyone cheered me on, but I still lost. I guess Rick's was just more experienced than mine. Rick came over to me.

"Good match Claire." He extended his hand out.

"Yeah, good match." We both shook hands.

We watched other chickens try to scare each other and the day ended with Rick winning all of his matches. Everyone said goodbye to each other and headed for home.

Days and weeks passed. We got letters every now and then from the mysterious person. When the cow festival came we couldn't enter because our cow was still young. Barley's cow won the festival though. The fireworks festival was my favorite of all. We all sat on the beach and watched fireworks together as friends. At the end of Summer, Kai came to our house and said he had to leave. It was sad to say goodbye, but we'll see each other again. Now it was Fall and we were just leaving the church after the music festival.

"I didn't know you could play that instrument so well Claire!" Cristina said. She couldn't pronounce the word 'ocarina'.

"I had to play it all the time at school."

"Karen was a great singer!" Cristina said.

"Yeah. Mary, Ann, and Elli were good with their instruments too." I said.

Cristina and I always wore the lockets we got from that person. Only because the pictures inside reminded us of Mom and Dad.

"I wonder why that person keeps writing us letters. We don't even know them." Cristina said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know about that. We might know this person; I just don't know who it could be." I said.

We got to back to the farm and went inside. Cristina got in her bed and went to sleep.

'_What's been happening lately? We're getting these strange letters from an anonymous person and they gave us lockets with picture of our family. Who could this person be?'_

And with that thought I went to sleep.

--

It's short I know, but I really didn't have much ideas for this chapter. There's only a few chapters of this story left. Who is this mysterious person? The answer will either be in the ninth or tenth chapter. So please review! Reviews are gratefully accepted! Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! It's Dia! I think I'm going to end this story in two or three more chapters. So it will either end at chapter 11 or 12. And remember, go to my profile and vote so I can get the new story up. Well, here's chapter nine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Cristina has been doing better these days. That incident a few weeks ago really scared me. That was the first time it got that bad. But, this place was supposed to make her feel better, not worse! Weeks have passed since then, and I was just hoping Spring would come faster. It was the middle of Fall right now.

"Bye Claire! I have to go to the church now!" Cristina said.

"Wait! Let me go with you." I said.

We both left the farm. I spent a little extra time at the church because Carter was telling me one of his super-long stories. After that I went back to the farm and checked my mail. There was one letter in there.

'_Another letter from that mysterious person.' _I thought.

"Well, let's see what it says now."

_Dear Claire and Cristina,_

_I have decided to visit you. I will be arriving some time after you get this letter. I haven't seen you in a while so I'll be looking forward to it. You should very well know who I am._

_Love,_

_You-know-who_

Okay this was really weirding me out. I don't know who this person is at all. Is it some kind of stalker or something? They also use the word 'love' in their letters. What could this mean?

"I'm going to the library." I said to no one in particular.

I walked into the library and I couldn't believe my eyes! There were a lot of people in here! I saw Rick with a book about chickens, Karen with a cooking book (she needs it), Ann with a book about being more feminine, and many other people. I walked over to Mary who was writing her novel, not seeming to notice the other people.

I tapped her shoulder. "Mary have you not noticed all these people in the library?" She looked up at me with a shocked face.

"No. No I haven't." How can she miss it?

"How come you haven't noticed?" I asked.

"Well, only a few people usually come here. When a person came in I would greet them and go back to writing my novel, but I didn't know _this_ many people came in here!" She explained.

I couldn't believe this many people came here! It kinda looks like a library from the city. I looked at the titles of the books some of these people were reading. Rick's book was called _**Thomas and His Chicken**_. Karen's book was _**Amateur Cook Today, Master Chef Tomorrow**_. And Ann's book was _**Being Feminine in Only A Few Steps**_. These books were almost as ridiculous as the people reading them.

Ann looked up from her book and walked over to me. "Hey Claire!"

"Hey Ann, you see all these people here?" I asked.

"Yeah! The library's gotten real popular. I mean, even Karen's here."

"Never expected a person like her to visit a library." I said.

Karen looked up from her book and glared at us. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! It's just that you like more faster paced and fun things! And well books are-,"

"Books are what Claire? They're fun too right?" Mary said.

"Well yeah! But--,"

"Yeah continue Claire!" Karen said.

"Well would ya look at the time! Looks like Claire has to go pick up Cristina! I'll go with her. See ya guys!" Ann hurriedly said.

We both suddenly ran outside of the library like someone was chasing after us, which they probably were about to.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Ann, they both would've killed me!" I said.

"Well, I had to help! I don't want to let my best friend get killed!"

"It looks like we still have time before Cristina gets out. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ann shrugged. "there's not much to do in Mineral Town."

"Let's go to the Inn then." I suggested.

"Okay."

So Ann went to the Inn and up to her room. Since there was nothing else to do for two hours, Ann and I just talked and talked. Ann talked way more than me though. If she wanted to, she could be the new Manna.

When it was 4:00, I had to go get Cristina.

"See ya later Ann I gotta go."

She pouted. "Why are you leaving me?"

"Because my dear Ann," I patted her on the head. "I have a darling little sister who needs me."

Her pout suddenly turned into a smile. "Well, if that's the case my darling Claire, you may go."

"Thank you milady." I bowed down.

We both started laughing and then we said goodbye to each other.

"And remember! If you don't visit again soon, I'll murder ya!" Ann yelled to me as I left.

"I'll keep that in mind!"

Ann may be weird sometimes, but she is funny. When I first met Ann, I didn't think we would be best friends. But, I'm glad she is. When I got to the church, Cristina came running out as usual.

"Hi Claire! Did you have a nice day today?" Cristina asked.

"Why are you asking me that Cristina? I usually ask you that question."

"I want to know what you do while I'm at church."

"Well if you must know."

I told her about how the library had many more people visiting there and that I almost got into an argument with Mary and Karen, but Ann saved me. Also how Ann and I spent the rest of the day together.

"Wow! You had a busy day!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Cristina ran up ahead of me and looked at me like she was expecting something.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Come on Claire! My Dear Princess is coming on TV today! I want to know what the Demon Lord does next!"

She came up to me and started to drag me to the farm.

"Okay Cristina. I can walk on my own."

"As long as you hurry up."

'_Sometimes, it seems like Cristina is the oldest sister.'_

"Claire! Stop thinking and hurry up!"

"Okay! Okay!"

So, that day ended with Cristina and me watching My Dear Princess.

_**Unknown POV**_

When I got off the boat, I was on a beach. There was a white staircase that probably led to the town. I finally made it!

"I'm finally here."

--

So did you like this chapter? Only a few more chapters left. I'm proud of how this story went, but I think I have an idea of what the new story is going to be about. So please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Dia here! Only two more chapters to go! Expect my sequel in a few days. If you want to know what it's about, then check my profile. So here's chapter 10 of A New Life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Ann told me that a strange person checked into the Inn last night. She said they had a cloak and hood so she didn't know how they looked. I decided to go to the Inn and check it out. It must the person who keeps writing us letters!

I opened the Inn door. "Hey Ann, can I see that person who just checked in?"

"Oh, Claire? You're here?"

"Yeah I'm here! It's very important that I talk to that person."

"Oh. Well they just left." What?

"They left? Where did they go?"

"To the Poultry Farm I think."

"Okay thanks. Gotta go!" I hurriedly said.

I ran as fast as I could to the Poultry Farm. I didn't need this mysterious person leaving before I got there.

"Whew, I'm here." I said.

"Hey Claire. Here to buy a chicken?" Rick asked.

"No, I was just coming to see if a strange person was here."

"Well, there was this woman in a cloak and hood, but I really couldn't see her face." New information!

"How do you know that it was a woman?" I asked.

"Well, her voice. It certainly didn't sound like a man's voice."

"Like yours?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"I think she said she was going to the Yodel Ranch."

"Thanks Rick!"

'_Why didn't notice her voice! Duh!'_

I ran to the Yodel Ranch as fast as I could. I _really _don't want to go anywhere else. When I made it to the Yodel Ranch, I saw Barley standing outside taking care of a cow.

"Hey Barley!" I said.

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh hello Claire!"

"Did you see a strange woman?" I asked.

"Well yes, she was just here. She was looking for you I think."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She didn't tell me where she was going next."

'_Oh man.'_

"Well thanks anyway Barley! Tell May I said hi!"

"I will. Bye Claire!"

Where is she now?

_**Unknown POV**_

I needed to find Claire today and talk to her. So I left the Inn I was staying at and went to a place called the Poultry Farm.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes? What would you like?" A young man came walking up to me.

"Does someone named Claire live here?"

"No, but she lives next to me."

"Oh well thank you."

I went to the place that was next to that farm. It was called the Yodel Ranch I think. I saw an old man there.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"Does someone named Claire live here?"

"No, but--,"

"Well, thank you anyway."

I needed to find her. I looked in every building of this town. That's when I saw it. There was a place that looked like a farm right next to the Poultry Farm. Maybe that young man was talking about this place. I walked inside and saw animals 

grazing inside a fence and crops were growing. I walked around and inspected the farm. It was bigger than the other two and it looked nice.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice at the entrance of the farm. Turned in that direction and saw a blonde haired girl and a smaller blonde haired girl was with her.

"Claire? Cristina?" I said.

_**Claire's POV**_

I looked through the whole town and found nothing. It was time to pick up Cristina anyway. I should just give up and try again tomorrow.

"Hey Cristina, how was your day?"

"It was great! My show's coming on again today."

"Well we better hurry up then!"

Cristina and I ran to the farm as fast as we could. But somebody stopped us.

"Hey Claire! Cristina!" Ann said while running up to us.

"What is it?"

"Did you find that mysterious person yet?" She asked.

"No I didn't, but I found out it was a woman."

"How?"

"Rick told me. He said it was because of her voice." I told her.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"How could you _not_ tell!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry." Ann said, putting up her hands defensively.

"Um, Claire? The show?" Cristina said.

"Oh yeah! I gotta go Ann!"

"Oh. Well see ya!" She said.

When we got to the farm, I saw a person in a cloak and hood.

"Who are you?" I said.

She turned to us and took her hood off.

"Claire? Cristina?"

'_What? It can't be. Mom?'_

"M-mom? It's you!"

"Mommy!" Cristina said from beside me.

I felt tears running down my face. I was happy, but crying at the same time. I'm so glad that Mom was still alive! Dad wasn't that fortunate though.

"I-I t-t-thought you were d-d-dead!" I said.

"It's alright darlings I'm still here." She said.

We both ran up to her and hugged her.

"M-mom! It's r-really you! It's really you!" I said.

"M-mommy!" Cristina said.

"It's alright, it's alright."

After that little episode we settled and went into the house. I had so many questions to ask her.

"Mom. If you weren't dead, why were you missing for two years?"

"When your father got shot, the car went out of control. My door opened and he pushed me out to save me. But that cost him his life. I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was in an old woman's house. I really couldn't remember anything at the time. So I spent the year living there with her. During that year I started to remember; after I remembered you two, I left the old woman and went to go find you. I contacted Veronica, but she said you moved to Mineral Town for Cristina's health. That's when I started writing letters to you and gave you those lockets. I didn't want to hurt you by coming back after two years. But one day I just couldn't take it and decided to visit, and that's my whole story." Mom explained.

"You wouldn't hurt us at all! We're very glad to see you again! We thought you were gone forever."

"Yeah! I'm really happy that you're back Mommy!" Cristina said.

Mom looked at Cristina and smiled. "Ah, my little Crissy. You're as cute as ever."

Mom tickled Cristina and hugged her.

"So Claire, has Cristina been doing better?" She asked.

"Yes, a few weeks ago she had an incident, but the doctor says that she'll be completely healed by Spring."

"Oh that's wonderful Cristina!" Mom said.

Cristina giggled and snuggled into Mom's chest. She just so cute sometimes.

Mom looked up to me. "After Cristina heals, we should move back to the city."

"What did you say Mom?" I asked.

"You know, move back to the city and be a family again."

"But, Cristina and I like it here."

"In the city, Cristina can have a better education and you could go to college and get a good job." She said.

"I know all of that, but we made so many friends here and she gets an education."

"Oh really? How?"

"We have a church here and the pastor there teaches the kids during the daytime."

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'm going to stay with you until Cristina heals, but after that we have to go back to the city. Understand?" She said in a gentle voice.

"Yes ma'am."

We can't leave this place! This has become our home. Will we really have to leave?

--

Dun! DUN! DUUUNNN! Will Claire and Cristina have to leave? Find out next time in the final chapter of A New Life! Please review! See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there! It's Dia! The final chapter of A New Life is here! Well, not actually. The epilogue is next chapter. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**A New Life**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Claire's POV**_

It's been a few weeks after Mom came; so that makes it the middle of Winter. Spring is almost here. I'm happy that Cristina will heal, but I'm also sad that we'll have to leave too. I've tried to show Mom how my friends and I were close, but it doesn't work.

"Claire! Cristina! Breakfast's ready!" Mom said.

"Coming!" We both said in unison.

"Wow Mom! You made our favorites!" I said in excitement.

"Well, I'm glad to make them."

I think that Mom was adjusting to country life little by little, but I'm not sure.

Cristina left to go to the church, so that left me with Mom.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with my friends. Are you okay here by yourself?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Go ahead."

"Thanks! See ya later!"

I ran off to the library. I at least had to hang out with everyone before I left. I burst through the library doors and scared everyone in there.

"Hey guys!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Claire! What have I told you about that?" Out of nowhere, Mary got a ruler and started waving it at me. She looked like a teacher.

"Sorry Mary." I said, putting my hands up defensively.

I heard someone laughing, and I turned to it was Gray.

"What's so funny?"

"You always do that. You two look like a teacher and a student; Claire's the student who never learns." He said.

"What? I--,"

Then the door busted open again, and I saw a bouncy redhead standing at the entrance.

"HEY GUYS!" She said it even louder than me!

"And there's student number two." Gray said in a low voice.

"Ann! What did I tell you!" She even caused Mary to get loud! Whoa, new record.

"Ma-ry." I said in a singsong voice.

"What is it?"

"You got loud in your own library so you're breaking the rules." I said again.

"Oh really? Oh my Goddess! How will I punish myself? Should I scold myself or hit myself with the ruler? What shall I do?" Mary was seriously freaked.

"It's okay Mary, you don't have to punish yourself. You can punish other people." I said the last part as low as possible.

"Whew, that's a relief. I didn't know what to do."

Ann started shaking my shoulders. "Oh Claire! Oh Claire! I have sooo many plans for this Summer! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"After Cristina's healed, which will be in Spring, we have to move."

"O-oh.."

"Oh Claire! We'll miss you!" Mary said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you here." Gray added in.

"I'll miss you too Claire." Ann said.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot."

I'm glad that those three were my best friends. They always made me so happy. Too bad I'm leaving. While I'm out I should go pick up Cristina.

"Hi Claire." Cristina didn't seem to happy today.

"What's wrong Cristina?"

"I had to say goodbye to him." She said.

"To who?"

"The boy I like. Him and the other kid aren't coming to the church anymore. So he won't be here when we leave."

"I'm so sorry Cristina."

"It's okay."

Terrible things are happening now. We have to say goodbye to our friends, and we have to leave all of our hard work on the farm behind. It probably would've all been better if Mom hadn't of come back. It's great that she's alive, but..

"Claire, let's go home."

"What? Another show's coming on today?"

"No. I just want to get back home to Mom."

I nodded my head. "Mhm. Let's go."

So we walked hand in hand to the farm. Mom just acted like everything was normal. She acted like she hadn't gone missing for two years.

"Girls, go to sleep. You need your rest." Mom said.

"But it's 7:00." I said.

"You still need your rest. So go to sleep."

"Okay."

The bad thing about having Mom live me is that she treats me like a little girl.

The beginning of Spring came. So we took Crisitna to the doctor's office for a checkup. They said that Cristina had completely healed! I was so happy and Mom was too, but that also meant we had to leave.

"We need to start packing girls." Mom said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah.." We both said in depressed voices.

"Trust me you two. The city's going to be great." She said.

For some reason, I just can't believe that.

The next few days were so depressing. When I had conversations with my friends, we were so depressed and didn't talk that much. Cristina was really sad too. Then the big day came, the departing day.

We were at the dock and everyone in Mineral Town were here to see us off. Cristina ran over to May and Stu and hugged them.

"I'll miss you guys!" Cristina said.

"We'll miss you too!" They both said.

"Claire!" I suddenly felt weight on top of me. "I miss you muuuch!"

"I'll miss you too Ann."

I walked over to Mary and Gray with Ann still holding on to my shirt.

"I'll miss you guys." I said, tears stinging in my eyes.

"I'll miss you too Claire." Mary said.

"Yeah, me too." Gray said.

"Thanks you guys!" I ran over and hugged both of them.

"H-huh?" I heard Gray say.

"Oh Claire." Mary said.

"Claire! Cristina! We have to go!"

I let go of them and ran to the dock. "Bye guys!"

"Wait Claire! Cristina!" Mayor Thomas came running up to us.

"From all the citizens of Mineral Town, we would like to say thank you and we'll miss you."

"Thanks guys! We'll miss everyone of you too!" I said.

"Claire? Cristina?" Mom said.

"Oh. Is it time for us to go already Mom?" I asked.

"No, I've decided…. that you can stay." Really? We're going to stay?

"Why'd you change your mind Mom?"

"Because, I saw how all these people loved you two, and I can't separate you from something like that."

"Thanks Mom! You hear that Cristina? Mom said we can stay!"

"Yeah!"

"Cristina!" I turned to the direction of the voice. It was that boy! The one Cristina liked! I always forgot his name though, all I know is that he has blonde hair.

"Cristina! You're leaving?" He looked like he was sad.

"No! We can stay here forever!"

"Really? I'm so glad! I was just about to tell you that I can come to the church again!" He said.

"Really? We can stay together forever?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, forever." Then the both of them hugged. Everyone said things like 'awww' or 'that's so cute'.

But, they're right. This is our home, and we're going to be here forever.

--

T-T That's the last chapter of A New Life! D: But, there's still the epilogue to look forward to. So I hope you review! See ya!


	12. Epilogue

Hey it's Dia here! I thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Here's the epilogue of A New Life! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I'm writing this story for people to enjoy.

_**A New Life**_

_**Epilogue (Five Years Later)**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Everything's been fine these past five years. Cristina's 12 years old now; she's doing much better now that she's healed. You know that boy that she had a crush on? Well, he stopped coming here because he had to move away. Cristina was very depressed for the first few days, but she's gotten better over time.

Oh, and me? Well, I'm doing okay. After that day five years ago, Mom decided to live here as well, but not in my house. Gotz built her a house next to the blacksmith's. She said that she doesn't want us to be separated any more than we were. Oh yeah, I just had a baby too. Her name is Cheri. I got married a year ago. Cristina decided to move in with Mom right after I got married.

The villagers are pretty much the same. Mom is good friends with Manna, Sasha, and Anna. She joins them in the square every afternoon to gossip. The library's still my favorite place; I go to the Inn too. Cristina still goes to the church everyday. She'll stop going when she's fifteen, by then, Carter won't have anymore to teach them.

Our lives are better now. Seeing all the things we've been through in the past you'd think that we'd be traumatized or something. Well, we're not. We stayed strong through the bad times and that's what got us through to the good times. My life is just about perfect now. I'm married, I have a child, my mother is alive and well, and Cristina's healed.

"Claire! Can May and Stu come with me to your house so we can see the baby?" Cristina asked.

"Sure Cristina." Right then, the three of them ran off to my house.

Sure, Dad can't join us, but it's okay. I know he's watching over us. He's probably glad that we didn't let all the things in the past affect us that badly. We have moved on and made a new life for ourselves.

_The End_

_--_

That's the end of A New Life! I know it's short, but it's just an epilogue right? You can look forward to my next story though! It's the sequel to A New Life. It will be mostly in Cristina's POV and it won't take place in Mineral Town. Please read and review! See you in my next story!


End file.
